yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter : CFVII 01
A long time before, the era when civilization of humans haven't built yet, the sky suddenly cracked and a hole was created after a glowing sphere appeared from the sky. In the glowing sphere, there are many kinds of spirits. There are lions, birds, and even... Dragons. According to legend, there are nine superior dragons; "Gold Dragon of Divine Judgment", "Black Dragon who maintains orders", "White Savior Dragon of Light","Emperor Dragon of Scarlet Flames","Blue Dragon who ruled over seas","Blue Dragon the Vanguard (先導者)", "White Dragon who controls storm", "Red Dragon who rises the Sun" and "Black Dragon that calls out the moon and night". They are known as the "Nine Dragons of Nature". They are a long-lived existence to the humans ever since they arrived to this world. They eachhold a huge role in this nature, maintaining the balance around the world with their powers. Humans began to worship the dragons. However, one day, "Black Dragon who maintains orders" was furious upon the action of humans disobey the orders and began to berserk. It brought upon destruction on land and humanity. Therefore, it lost its true role and it was known as "Black Dragon of Destruction". The other dragons witnessed their fellow dragon who went berserk and destroying everything he sees, started to fight back and tried to bring senses to their friend but was too late. The dragon had lost control its power and swallowed by its own powers, now became evil and only wished destruction. Soon, a war was started. To prevent further destruction, "Gold Dragon of Divine Judgment" chose to sit aside and suggested them if they want to seal the evil dragon, they have to lend their powers to the humans so they could fight along side them. Each dragons searched other spirits to form an alliance to against the evil dragons while finding their own partners. The chosen humans were given the title of Dragon Wielder (竜使い者). In the history, a war between the an alliance formed by the 7 dragons and an alliance formed by the evil dragon itself has started. In the end, they managed to sealed the evil dragon away but the evil dragon will revived as long as there is darkness within the humans. And the history been repeating over and over again. As the history kept repeating over again, the powers that hidden inside the dragons weren't able to be awaken by their wielders as many generations went through. During the war era, the "Gold Dragon of Divine Judgment" itself also plot to destroy the humanity by itself. Knowing this, the 4 dragons; "Blue Dragon the Vanguard", "White Dragon who controls Storm", "Red Dragon who rises the Sun" and "Black Dragon who calls out the Moon and Night"chose to stop the gold dragon's berserk but caused all five of them and half of the spirits fell into deep slumber. In the 987th war, due the absent of "Blue Dragon the Vanguard", "White Dragon who controls Storm", "Red Dragon who rises the Sun" and "Black Dragon who calls out the Moon and Night", the remaining three dragons were no match for evil dragon and last, they were all defeated. At the very last moment, the previous "White Savior Dragon of Light" passed its role to another young dragon who is its apprentice, to become the new dragon of "White Savior Dragon of Light" before it passed away... "The new dragon used his new power to seal away the evil dragon and cast a magic seal on the dragon so it will not be revived again. Because the remaining dragons and the other spirits used up all their powers and last, all fell into a deep slumber. However, there's a legend passed down that the evil dragon will resurrect, chaos will arrive once again in a far distant future." A red haired woman who wearing glasses and holding a torchlight in her hand, is reading the ancient letters on the wall. "I knew it the legend were real." Then a man with black hair and glasses walks toward her. "Himiko-san, did you found something?" "Gen-chan!" The woman is Kamon Godai's mother, Himiko Godai and the man is Subaru Shirogane's father, Gennosuke Shirogane. Himiko : Eh. It looks like the history is trying to happen the same event again and very soon. Gennosuke : If the "Evil Dragon" was resurrected, this world will once be under a great disaster. Himiko : It's trying to repeat the history. I won't let that happen, for her and her daughter's sake. After the Phoenix Grand Prix, every b-ders of Crestland are enjoying b-daman for the every seconds of every days. Speaking of the Phoenix Grand Prix, the winner of the grand prix is as usual, playing b-daman with his friends in the South Area. "Burning Overdrive!" "Go for it! Garuburn!" A red bird b-animal appears as the marbles shot towards the blocks of Break Bomber DX. The marbles shot the blocks caused them to disappear after that. And one side of the score board showed 4 and another one is 3. "Alright!" "Um. You're getting better. Kamon!" Kamon won his fight against... "Ah~ I lost but it was fun! Right, Dracyan?" "Ummu. It was a great showdown." It was a blue haired boy with magenta eyes, in his hand was a blue dragon type b-daman. He is Kakeru Ryugasaki, the Cross Fight Champion and the East Area's B-Master, while his b-daman is Rising Dracyan. Then a few people also gathered around them after the fight was over. There is; a boy with dark blue eyes and hair, in his hand was a white dragon type b-daman, a boy with shoulder-length brown hair and purple eyes, a boy with grey hair and red eyes, a short boy with dark gold spiky hair and green eyes, another short boy with violet hair and teal eyes, a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, in his hand was a white tiger b-daman, and last, a boy with large built body, purple hair and purple eyes, in his hand was a purple turtle b-daman. They are Subaru Shirogane, and his b-daman, Sonic Dravise, Yukihide Washimura, Kagero Ogami, Mitsuru Hachisuka, Shumon Katsumiya, Byakuga Shiranui the West Area's B-Master, his b-daman, Kreis Raydra, Genta Ankokuji the North Area's B-Master and his b-daman Gatling Deathshell. Yukihide : You guys sure enjoying yourself back there. Subaru : It was an intense battle as usual. Dravise : This will be a good training for us all. Mitsuru : Voom! Voom! Kamon is awesome as always! Even Kakeru is not his opponent! Shumon : Kisha! But Kakeru haven't used up his 100% power yet. If he did, Kamon won't even stand against him. Mitsuru : Voom! Voom! What did you said, you bastard! Shumon : Kisha-sha! What is your problem, Kisha-sha?! Kagero : Go to other places if you two are going to argue. Byakuga : It was splendid play, Kamon. Kakeru too. Raydra : We could tell that you improved yourself to defeat Kamon. Genta : Um, Um. To defeat Kamon, you have to "com'on" with good tactics! Deathshell : Boss, please don't speak any cold jokes. Kakeru : Hehehe. "What a naive fools." Kakeru : Aleh? Dracyan : Um? What's wrong, Kakeru? Kakeru : Well, there's a girl right over there is looking at us... Then Kakeru noticed there was a pretty girl who were looking at them or him, since her sight seems to be looking at him. The girl seems to be at the same age as him, she has an alice blue hair (front) hair bangs, and rest of her hair is a bit curly, cobalt blue to midnight blue Ombre hair and she styled a part of her hair into a side-ponytail with a ribbon. Her clothes consisted a white dress with collar and light blue, colored bare shoulder sleeves. Her skirt part has black accents. She wore black tall socks and white boots with blue accents. Even after Kakeru noticed her presence, she still stares at them. Kakeru : pretty... But why is she keeps staring at us? Wait, could she be interested in b-daman? Others : Um? Kamon : What's the matters, Kakeru? Garuburn : Is there something strange? Kakeru : No, actually there a girl who... Aleh? Where did that girl go...? Shumon : Kisha!? What girl?! Kagero : I don't see anyone. Dravise : You sure you're not seeing things? Yukihide : Woah~ Looky here, Kakeru started to imagine things and its a girl. Kakeru : E-eh? Dracyan : No, me and Kakeru really did saw a girl standing right there. Kakeru : But when we turn back, she's already gone. She was staring at us, I wonder if she interests in B-daman? Garuburn : It won't be a help if she's gone now. Kamon : Um. And I have a feeling that you might get to see her again, one day. Then you can ask her whether if she's interested or not. Kakeru : Um. Thanks you two. Raydra : Well then, let's have another match. Byakuga : I'm in. Genta : Oh. Then I'm in too. Mitsuru : Voom! Voom! Wait a sec you guys, I want to battle too. All : *talks* Few moments later, Kamon : Let's go, Garuburn! Garuburn : Oh! Dravise : Are you ready? Subaru : Who do you think you're asking? Yukihide : Alright! Let's get this battle started! Kagero : It will be a mistake if you take me lightly! Raydra : Byakuga! Byakuga : I got it! Genta : Woah! Not to shabby as always Byakuga! Deathshell : Boss, better get serious. Genta : Roger! "Humans, for their own sakes, they willing to fight others or even start a war. In ancient times, b-animals also fight for their objectives... And then... The curtains of a new story is now going to rise for the new generation... " Meantime at the WBMA, "Is that really true?" An old man with white hair and beard, he is wearing blue kimono dressing. He was discussing with two people secretly in a dark room with a monitor screen is still on. He is Saneatsu Tenpouin, nicknamed Tenpouin-san or Granpa Tenpouin. He is the head of the WBMA, the commissioner of Cross Fight and Ruri Tenpouin's grandfather. The two peoples with him are Himiko Godai and Gennosuke Shirogane. Himiko : Yes. After investigating, we found this is true without a doubt. Gennosuke : There are the results we found. Then the monitor shows a map of Japan. And there's three regions are highlighted. Gennosuke : Japan is exactly where the three of "Nine Dragons of Nature" are located. However there's no any specific locations on them. Himiko : According to our investigation, "White Savior Dragon of Light", "Emperor Dragon of Scarlet Flames" and last, the "Black Dragon of Destruction" is stated to be somewhere in Japan. Granpa Tenpouin : I see. ... Um? But three of them? Himiko : Unfortunately, the location of "Blue Dragon who ruled over seas" is still unknown. Granpa Tenpouin : I see. Gennosuke : We have four dragons of the "Nine Dragon of Nature"; Dracyan, Dravise, Dragren and Drazeros, currently, Dragold is still sealed off. It is the best if we managed to find the other white dragon and red dragon, if possible, even the blue dragon as well before the disaster comes. Himiko : If the "Evil dragon" was resurrected before we find the other dragons, the four dragons we have now are no match for him. Granpa Tenpouin : No matters what's the case, we must do whatever it takes to find the other dragons as quick as possible before the it resurrects! Himiko : ... "White Savior Dragon of Light"... I wondered where is it? Meantime, At somewhere the Chugoku Region of Japan, A girl who has snowy white hair and purple streaks that styled into two twintails with pink scrunchies, purple eyes and light skin tone. She wore a scarlet dress with black accents and white shorts, a pair of scarlet detached sleeves with black accents, black leggings with scarlet frills and a pair of scarlet colored high heels. "Tell them to watch those things carefully before I get to the Area 2B at the north district. Or else tell them, I'll kick them asses." She hung up her phone and keep it into her pocket. "Hymph. It seems to getting more busier than I thought." Meantime, A boat sails on the South China Sea, Three teenagers and a man were on that boat. There is a pair of twin girls, they both have light blue hair, yellow eyes, and light skin tone. They dressed almost the same. The man has a light brown hair, blue eyes and dark skin tone, dressing in a white clothing with gold accents and green mantle. And a teenager boy with blonde hair with three hair strands pointing upwards, purple eyes and light skin tone. He wore white clothing with gold accents. "Finally this day arrived." The man said. "Yes. The wind tells me that there's an unexpected wind is awaiting us." the boy answers. Somewhere else in Japan, "The Dragons... are coming back...eh?" A boy with white hair and green streaks, he has light blue eyes and light skinned. He wears a white jacket with green accents and hood overs a light grey shirt with high and wide collar, a light grey pants and a green loafers. He was sitting on a couch and was looking at the monitor. At the monitor, there's four people on the screen... A blue haired boy with magenta eyes, a picture of a blue dragon b-daman is right beside him. A dark blue haired and eyed boy with a picture of a white dragon b-daman. A silver white haired and green eyed boy with a picture of a red dragon b-daman. A red haired and yellow eyed boy with a picture of a black dragon b-daman were shown. "Hmm... So they are the chosen Dragon Wielders huh. This getting more interesting. Now then, let me see whether if they able to find the other dragons first, or the evil dragon revived first or... The other dragons that supposed to be their allies became their enemies instead? What do you think, Prominence?" There was a blue dragon with gold armor type b-daman on the table beside him. He didn't answered when he asked him. Then the boy stands up and looked back at he monitor again. "I guessed we have to heat up things now. What will you do, Kakeru Ryugasaki? Fufu...*giggles*" Then there's a picture shown on the monitor. It was 『Cross Fight International Grand Prix』's logo. Preview : Kakeru : Mystery~... I wondered who exactly was the girl this afternoon? Where did she goes? Mystery~ Dracyan : Kakeru, you had a more important thing you need to know. Kakeru : Eeeh?! Cross Fight Grand Prix is going to be held as International?!?! "Next time! 『The Next Cross Fight is International?!』! Crank up the heat!" Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Chapters Category:B-Daman Series